Glasses
by Fumi-kun
Summary: Semuanya gara-gara kacamata Karin yang hilang. Apes, sial, kemalangan sudah menanti. Tapi ternyata... Read to continue :3 / NejiXKarin / My first fic (don't believe it) / Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, crack-pair (perhaps), dan bersiaplah akan berbagai kemungkinan.**

...

 _Something impossible, I like it._

...

Karin mengacak-ngacak tempat tidurnya dengan gemas. Sudah satu jam gadis itu mencari kacamatanya yang entah berada di mana.

"Gawat!" gumamnya panik.

Pasalnya pagi ini ada _meeting_ penting dengan bosnya, membahas tentang applikasi baru yang sudah dibuatnya.

Bekerja sebagai seorang programmer untuk menunjang fasilitas pendidikan memang tidak mudah. Membuatnya harus terjaga 24 jam untuk menemukan ide-ide kreatif dan dikebut waktu saat proposalnya ditolak atau harus siap menghadapi meeting mendadak saat rekan kerjanya tidak sanggup menyelesaikan proyeknya tepat waktu.

Seperti yang dihadapinya sekarang.

Namun sial, kacamata berbingkai merah yang biasa bertengger manis di atas hidungnya kini menghilang entah kemana. Padahal tanpa kacamata itu Karin tidak bisa melihat segala sesuatu dengan jelas.

Gadis itu bergidik ngeri saat tidak bisa melihat raut wajah bosnya dengan jelas.

Adakah masalah yang akan timbul nanti?

"Demi Neptunus! Kemana kacamata itu pergi?" gumam Karin frustasi.

Rambut merah maroonnya yang sebahu diikaat tinggi dengan asal-asalan. Matanya yang membengkak dengan lingkaran hitam terlihaat dengan jelas dan moodnya turun drastis.

Rasa risih saat tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, sepertinya itu yang akan menjadi masalah.

...

"Jadi applikasi ini menggunakan seorang karakter perempuan berbaju biru dengan telinga kelinci. Setelah itu siswa juga akan merasa seperti melakukan roleplay menjadi seorang karakter imut dan tampan sepeerti yang ada di anime-anime." Jelas Karin dengan senyum sumringan.

Gadis ini tengah melakukan presentasi tentang applikasinya. Namun saat menjelaskan lebih lanjut tentang kegunaanya, suara baritone yang berat menginterupsinya.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu menggunaakan karakter seperti itu? Kau tau kan dalam sebuah kelas tidak mungkin semuanya menyukai karakter seperti itu."

"Ha?" Karin melongo.

Iya, dia melongo.

Ucapan bosnya terlalu pelan untuk didengarnya. Enggak juga yang terlalu pelan, karena nggak terlalu bertenaga saja. Ditambah lagi dengan kerisihan dan pusing yang menderanya karena tidak memakai kacamata, membuatnya makin linglung.

"Aku bertanya: apa tujuanmu membuatnya?" ulang sang bos dengan suara yang pura-pura dikeraskan. Membuat Karin beerdecih, seandainya ada kacamatanya.

"Supaya siswa lebih mudah belajar saja, _Sir_ Hyuuga." Jawab Karin seadanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan teksnya?" lagi-lagi Hyuuga Neji, bosnya berkata dengan suara pelan.

"Maaf, _Sir_. Saya tidak bissa mendengarmu." Jawab Karin dengan senyum cengengesan yang dipaksakan.

Hyuuga Neji berdehem. Sementara anggota yang lain menegang.

Uzumaki Karin sedang cari mati sekarang.

"Aku tidak percaya, ternyata seorang progammer yang bekerja untuk instansi ini ada yang setengah tuli. Pastikan kau memeriksa telingamu. Ada masalah pada telinga kotormu itu."

Karin sudah mati kutu. Kalau begini malu dan mati sudah ada di hadapannya.

" _Meeting_ hari ini selesai. Kau, kembali bekerja. Aku mau sesuatu yang bagus." Tunjuk Neji tepat di dahi Karin. Membuat gadis itu menghela nafas berat.

Dia harus bergadang lagi.

"Apa yang harus kuperbaiki _Sir_? Anda mau yang bagaimana?" gumam Karin putus asa.

Namun perkataannya terdengar sampai ke telinga Neji yang tajam.

"Aku yakin saat mengambil pendidikan ini di Universitas kau sudah diajarkan bagaimana cara membuat sesuatu yang bagus dan berkualitas, Nona Uzumaki." Jawabnya dengan suara baritone yang menekan dan wajah angkuh.

Karin menutup mata, perempatan kini sudah muncul di dahinya.

"Cerewet sekali bos yang ini." Batinnya kesal.

...

Proyek tahun ini benar-benar membuatku pusing. Lembaga pendidikan sudah berkali-kali mengirim surat permohonan untuk segera merilis applikasi-applikasi terbaru yang menunjang proses pembelajaran mereka.

Tapi masalahnya semua terletak pada programmer-programmer yang bekerja di sini. Tidak ada satupun hasil pekerjaan mereka yang beres. Terakhir adalah milik nona Uzumaki berambut merah tadi.

Sebenarnya semua yang dibuatnya sudah cukup bagus dan menarik. Namun reesponnya saat menjawab pertanyaanku tadi dan membuatku kesal. Biarlah dia bergadang semalam dua malam sebagai hukumannya.

Saat kami berdua dengan sekretarisku sedang berbincang tentang jadwal berikutnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara sesuatu jatuh dan suara keramik yang terhantam dinding.

"Hyuuga- _sama_ , keramiknya!" seru Sekretarisku. Dengaan kecepatan yang luar biasa, dia menangkap keramik berbentuk guci teersebut dan pingsan.

"Hn, dasar bodoh. Keramiknya lebih besar dari badanmu tau." Gumamku.

Sekretarisku, Inuzuka Kiba, kadang-kadang tidak bisa ditebak pikirannya. Entah dia itu cerdas atau tidak.

Sementara aku menengok ke arah tempat berdirinya keramik tadi dan kutemukan pelakunya.

"Nona Uzumaki Karin."

"Siapa itu?" tanyanya sambil tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dinding.

"Apa maksudmu beersikap seperti itu? Ayo lihat aku!" bentakku.

"Tapi, _Sir_..."

"Apa kau punya etika?"

Perlahan-lahan gadis itu menoleh ke arahku, namun dengan mata terpejam.

"Buka matamu itu." Desisku berat dan mengancam.

Lagi-lagi, dengan perlahan dibukanya matanya dan,

"AWWW!" dia terpekik kesakitan. Sementara aku meelongo tidak mengerti.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku panik.

"Silau, _Sir_." Jawabnya dengan cicitan.

Aku menggeram.

"Hey, itu jawaban yang tidak masuk akal," Kataku sengit, sejurus aku terdiam membatu, kemudian mulai berdehem. "Kau mau menggodaku ya?"

Kulihat dia langsung menoleh dan kembali terpekik.

"Maaf _Sir_ , aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."

Mau gadis ini apa sih?

Padahal kalau dia tadi mengangguk akan kulayani permintaanya. Benar-benar bikin bad mood.

"Baiklah.."

"Saya tidak bermaksud menggoda anda, _Sir_." Tapi sekarang malah nyahut lagi. "Mata saya hanya tidak kuat terkena cahaya matahari."

Aku menatapnya dengan heran. Mata? Tidak kuat?

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Perlahan-lahan matanya menyipit, sangan sipit bahkan dahinya ikut mengkerut berusaha menahan kelopak matanya supaya tetap sipit.

"Kacamata saya sedang hilang _Sir_.

...

"Hey, berjalanlah dengan benar." Kupegang tangan gadis ini erat-erat.

Dengan seringaian tercetak teruus di wajahku dan rencana usil sudah kurancang baik-baik. Meskipun para karyawan yang melihat kami heran, aku tidak perduli. Toh, dia tidak bisa melihatku juga.

" _Sir_ , tolong antarkanku ke toko optik terdekat," katanya dengan suara yang mencicit.

"Hn, aku sudah tau. Ini sudah ke tiga kalinya kau meminta."

"Tapi kenapa kita malah ke atas _Sir_?" aku kkembali menyeringai.

Saat tiba di ruanganku, baru kulepas tangannya.

"Sekarang, buka matamu!"

Perlahan dia membuka matanya. Keadaan ruangan kerjaku yang temaram, membantunya melihat dengan jelas.

Sesaat kulihat dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Kenapa..."

"Kau tidak tahan pada cahaya matahari kan?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Berarti kau masih tahan terkena cahaya komputer."

"Ha?" dia melongo.

Aku berdehem, berusaha terlihat berwibawa.

"Sebenarnya applikasi yang kau buat itu sudah bagus. Tapi responmu saat menjawab pertanyaanku membuatku kesal."

"Itu semua karena aku tidak memakai kacamataku _, Sir_ ," jawabnya cepat.

"Aku tidak perduli pada alasanmu!"

Aku menatap matanya tajam.

"Tapi kupikirkan kembali, daripada membuang waktumu untuk memperbaiki sesuatu yang sudah baik, lebih baik kau menyempurnakan pekerjaan teman-temanmu yang belum selesai. Kebetulan juga tahun ini kita sudah dikejar-kejar oleh klien."

Dia ternganga hebat, ssementara aku tertawa dalam hati.

"Di sini, _Sir_?"tanyanya dengan sedikit gemetar.

"Tentu saja. Dan aku akan ada di sampingmu, untuk mengawasi."

Kulihat wajahnya memerah, tidak terlalu kentara tapi bisa ditangkap oleh mataku.

"B, baiklah, _Sir_ ," jawabnya dengan gugup dan kepala tertunduk, sementara aku menyeringai. Akhirnya tidak dikejar-kejar lagi.

...

Tidak terasa sudah lima jam aku duduk di depan komputer. Sudah lima belas applikasi yang kuperbaiki. Teman-teman yang lain hebat sekali bisa membuat applikasi-applikasi sekeren ini sayang kurang pemolesan saja supaya lebih oke.

Kurenggangkan tubuhku, rasanya pegal sekali. Tapi asyik juga. Aku bisa mendapatkan ide-ide baru dan menikmati pemandangan indah sedari tadi.

Melihat wajah tampan si bos dari dekat dan sekarang tubuh seksinya yang _topless_.

Sayang sekali penglihatanku kurang jelas. Tapi yang kurang jelas begini saja sudah mau mimisan rasanya, apalgi yang jelas. Ah, tidak apa-apa.

Sementara si bos tengah tidur nyenyak. Kudekati dan kuperhatikan bentuk perutnya yang _sixpack_. Ya ampun, hampir saja aku berliur.

Sabar Karin. Sabar... Huahahahaha

Innerku berimajinasi liar dan aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian yang memberiku kesempatan untuk cuci mata.

...

" _Nona Uzumaki, silahkan diminum kopinya."Neji meletakkan segelas kopi panas di samping Karin yang tengah fokus._

" _Terimakasih, Sir." Jawab Karin samil terus bekerja._

" _Hm," jawab Neji biasa. Netranya kembali memperhatikan applikasi yang tengah disempurnakan oleh gadis berambut merah itu._

 _Setelah selesai, Karin yang cukup penat itu merentangkan tangannya dan meregangkan tubuh. Tanpa sadar menyentuh sesuatu._

" _Ah, panas." Desah Neji kalem saat kopi panas milik Karin menyiramnya._

" _Sir, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Karin panik waktu melihat noda kopi di kemeja putih Neji._

 _Refleks Karin membuka kancing kemeja Neji yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari si Bos._

" _Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Karin membeku saat Neji bertanya, datar._

" _Membuka kemejamu, Sir," jawabnya yang langsung dirutukinya. "Aku bukan wanita murahan, ya, Sir."_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Kalau tidak dibuka nanti kulitmu melepuh, Sir," jawabnya dengan sedikit menunduk. "Nanti kau tidak seksi lagi, Sir," tambahnya dalam hati._

" _Jadi kau pikir aku mau membuka bajuku di sini, sekarang? Di hadapanmu begitu?" tanya Neji sarkastis._

 _Karin meneguk ludahnya. Berusaha mencari alasan._

" _Tenang saja, Sir. Aku kan tidak pakai kacamata. Jadi aku tidak bisa melihatmu." Jawab Karin cepat._

 _Neji terdiam._

" _Hm, masuk akal juga."_

 _Dan jadilah, Neji membuka bajunya dihadapan Karin hingga membuat gadis itu ternganga dan hampir meneteskan air liur._

 _..._

Setelah puas menyeringai dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri, kukeluarkan smartphoneku dan mendokkumentasi pemandangan indah ini.

"Buat kenang-kenangan," ujarku.

Jarang-jarang bisa dapat durian runtuh seperti ini.

"Sepertinya aku tidak harus memberitahu Sir Hyuuga kalau aku sebenarnya rabun jauh."

...

End


End file.
